


The Time He has Left

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Movie Prompt, Romance, Someone dies, again someone ends up dead, idk what to put on tags, love maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Taiga finally had the courage to look up. The man’s eyes were focused on him, deep black eyes that seemed so hollow, as if life had been drained out of them, it was as if this person in front of him was nothing more but a shell. Somehow, a warm feeling crept up to Taiga. He just wanted to wrap his arm around this man and engulf him in his warmth while whispering everything good in the world but at the same time he felt afraid, afraid that at any moment this person in front of him would just disappear. Taiga could not explain his feelings, not even to himself, but the thought of this stranger suddenly disappearing scared him.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Time He has Left

**Author's Note:**

> 5th fic for my 10 for 10!
> 
> This was a sudden fic idea a few days ago, a week maybe? And this was inspired by the movie "In Time" so if you haven't watched that just a quick rough explanation: Time is what they use as currency and it is also your lifeline. If you end up with zero balance you die.
> 
> So, yeah, I sort of wanted to play along that concept and used it for this fic. This turned out different from what I originally planned, I didn't want to complicate things too much [maybe?] but I am hoping this will be worth your time. Thank you to the people who gave me thoughts on the initial plans for this!
> 
> Again, fair warning, someone dies.

"Juri," Hokuto caressed Juri's wrist that had what remained of his time. "Are you sure you don't want to take some of mine for now? I'm getting my paycheck later anyway."

Juri shook his head. "I'll be staying at home anyway. I have enough time until you get back home even if you work overtime. We've pretty much settled all the house bills and it's not like I'll be paying anything while home so my time will be enough."

Hokuto cupped Juri's face. "I hate that your paychecks are either always late or not enough until the next one. I hate the thought of you running out of time before I come home. What if…"

Juri kissed Hokuto, effectively shutting him up. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry every time this happens. It has happened before but you always make it in time to give me time." He fixed Hokuto's tie. "Now get your ass to work."

* * *

Juri got off of the sofa upon hearing a loud thud coming from the doorway. He hurried by the doorway, Hokuto was sprawled on the floor. Juri dropped to Hokuto's side, quickly pulling down Hokuto's sleeve and confirming what he feared, Hokuto was mugged and only had half an hour left of his time.

Juri took his phone and dialed Shintaro's number. "Shin! How many more minutes until you get here with my payslip. I'm leaving the door unlocked so just get inside, okay?"

"Minutes?" Shintaro's voice sounded nervous. "I'm caught in traffic so it might take me an hour or so."

"Fuck!" Juri cursed, looking down at his own wrist that only had 45 minutes left. "Can you try to get here faster? Hokuto was mugged, he only has 30 minutes in him and I only have 45."

"Oh shit. I'll try, Juri."

"Shin…"

"Fuck, I'm scared of what's to come after."

"Hokuto should live. Wire every penny I've saved up to him. None of this is your fault, okay? You're an employee just like me, the system is what's fucked up."

"Juri, does Hokuto know?"

"No. He should never know. Make sure Hokuto lives, Shin. If ever...I don't make it tonight."

Juri laid Hokuto down on the sofa and treated his wounds. After getting Hokuto's wounds treated he changed his clothes to his favorite purple cotton pajamas. Juri rested Hokuto's head on his lap as he waited for Shintaro, never taking his eyes off of the time on their wrist. 

Juri held Hokuto, whispering loving words of affection to him in hopes that Hokuto could hear him and kissed Hokuto's forehead before he transferred what remained of his time to Hokuto's wrist.

Shintaro arrived and he hurried to the living room where he found both Juri and Hokuto. But upon looking at Juri's wrist he saw that he ran out of time. Hokuto on the other hand still had 5 minutes left. Shintaro gently transferred all of the time that Juri had him keep for him as well as his last paycheck. Hugging Juri for one last time, Shintaro said his goodbye.

* * *

Hokuto woke up, the bright sunlight filled their living room. His hand was tangled with Juri’s but it didn't feel warm. His eyes grew wide at the sight of all the zeros on Juri's wrist. Hokuto sat up in panic, Juri's head rested on the back rest of the sofa, eyes closed and looking peaceful.

"Juri!" Hokuto called out. Putting his hands on both sides of Juri's face, feeling how cold it was. "Juri." He held back his sobs but his tears already escaped his eyes. He pulled in Juri to hold him close and curled up with him on the sofa, crying with his forehead stuck with Juri's.

* * *

Taiga decided to leave his car at a random place. He couldn’t really take it with him anymore as all the checkpoints might have already been warned about his escape. It wouldn’t be public knowledge quite yet though as his family was never one to spread their dirty laundry around, his parents would want to keep this under wraps as much as possible which meant going on foot would be a safer choice than taking his car.

Taiga ended up in a neighborhood that was unfamiliar to him when he noticed some shady men following after him, they weren’t running, possibly trying to avoid causing a scene. Taiga then turned to every alley that he could find, trying to lose them by walking first but when he noticed that it wasn’t working he ran, zigzagging through every nook and cranny he could find. He found an open back entrance to what seemed to be an apartment building and he went in. Running up the stairs as soon as he could, checking if he was being followed as he could hear hurried footsteps besides his on the stairs. 

Taiga tried his luck on the unit in front of him, 1518, and when he twisted the doorknob it was unlocked. He let himself in, thinking of apologizing to the owners and explaining everything if he has to. Right now, he needed to put faith in strangers more than the people who actually knew him. If he were to go to any of his friends, he was sure they’d just tell his parents where he was.

Walking inside the apartment, Taiga had a feeling like it was abandoned. It was clean, he’ll give the apartment that, but it seemed as though it was drained of life. Taiga tried to look for the owner but no one was in the kitchen or living room, one bedroom door was slightly ajar.

“Hello?” Taiga called out, knocking lightly on the door before peaking inside. The room had all it’s lights turned off but the slight ray of sunshine that entered through the window gave it enough light for Taiga to notice someone laying down on the bed.

Taiga slowly approached the bed. The man’s wrist was turned up and Taiga’s eyes widened at the sight of the red numbers on the man’s wrist, indicating a negative time. This was his first time seeing a dead body, one that has been dead for three months as indicated on the negative time on it’s wrist. As far as he could remember, people who ran out of time had six months to be revived but it would require quite a lump sum amount of time to avail. And judging by this neighborhood he got himself into he doubts anyone living here could be able to afford it.

Taiga clasped his hand on his mouth as he backed away from the bed, making his way out of the bedroom. Just imagining the pain of losing someone was already hard, what more if it was really happening to him. Suddenly someone pinned him down on the floor.

“Who are you?!” A man’s low voice said as he held Taiga’s right arm behind him and pinned down his left hand on the floor.

“I’m sorry!” Taiga muttered despite the pain he was feeling from the man’s hold. “I’m Kyomoto Taiga, please hear me out.” He pleaded, voice almost in a whimper.

Hokuto had heard the family name before but he couldn’t believe someone with that family name would come to his neighborhood. He turned the man’s wrist to look at it,  _ infinity _ . He couldn’t help but gasp in disbelief from what he had just seen. This man definitely wasn’t from this neighborhood and if one he was probably lost. He picked him up from the floor, still having a firm hold on his hands as he directed him to sit on the sofa. Hokuto went back to close the door to Juri’s room before he joined this person who claimed to be Kyomoto Taiga.

“Alright then, talk.” 

Despite telling Taiga he was free to talk, Hokuto was emitting a hostile aura. He even sat at the chair parallel to the sofa instead of sitting down on the other end of the sofa, hands folded in front of his lips, elbows resting on the arm rest of the chair, and eyes that could probably pierce a hole in Taiga’s head.

Taiga took in deep breaths before talking, he kept his gaze on the floor as nervousness ate him up a little. He wasn’t used to making proposals or convincing people without planning ahead, and this was not something he had planned ahead. He opened up his whole dilemma to this stranger in hopes it reaches his heart and helps him out for a little while. He told him about his family, the business tycoon Kyomotos, before he moved on to telling him how he ended up in this neighborhood. He told him that he was running away because of an arranged marriage dinner scheduled later in the day and how he just started running, ending up in this building and when he tried the doorknob it was unlocked so he went in.

Taiga let out a heavy sigh when he was done. “I know it might seem petty. I just don’t believe in all this merger crap, I know I can succeed in the family business on my own without marrying into another family just because she is a business genius or so they say. I believe we should be with the one we love.”

Taiga finally had the courage to look up. The man’s eyes were focused on him, deep black eyes that seemed so hollow, as if life had been drained out of them, it was as if this person in front of him was nothing more but a shell. Somehow, a warm feeling crept up to Taiga. He just wanted to wrap his arm around this man and engulf him in his warmth while whispering everything good in the world but at the same time he felt afraid, afraid that at any moment this person in front of him would just disappear. Taiga could not explain his feelings, not even to himself, but the thought of this stranger suddenly disappearing scared him.

“You can’t expect any help from anyone here.”

“Please, even just a few days.” Taiga pleaded, voice shaking from fear. Fear that was now brought by a mixture of reasons.

“As you have already seen. There’s only two people here. One is dead inside that room.” Hokuto pulled down the sleeve of his sweater. “And I’m about to follow him in 7 days time.”

Fear and panic took over Taiga’s body and before he knew it he dove forward and knelt in front of this person, held both his wrist in his and tears welled up in his eyes. “No.” He clenched his jaw. “You can’t die.”

“You don’t even know me yet you easily spout things like that. The world is a dangerous place for pure hearted people like you.”

“No! Please,” Taiga’s voice broke as he continued speaking. “I’ll give you all the time you need. I’ll give you time to revive him! There’s still hope. Please, please don’t let go.” He tightened his grip on the man’s wrists. “Please.”

Hokuto could feel tears falling down on his hand. This man, Taiga, must have been really desperate to plead with him like this. The offer was really tempting, the last three months without Juri has been hell for him and he wanted nothing more than to hear Juri’s laugh again and be with his warmth again.

“When?”

“What?”

“When will you give me money to revive him?”

“Two months. Let me stay for two months. I’ll revive him by then but.”

Hokuto scoffed. “There’s more condition in this?”

“If ever, if ever I still don’t have an escape plan or I haven’t dealt with my family after two months. Please, let me stay a little more.” Taiga looked up to meet Hokuto’s gaze. “I’ll provide all the time we’d need for all the expenses.”

Hokuto blinked rapidly at the sight of Taiga’s eyes. It wasn’t just desperation he sensed in them, or maybe he was merely out of his mind that he mistakenly sensed affection from the eyes of this person he had just met.

“If, you plan on staying longer, I would need you to revive Juri in a month.”

“We can’t do that. You’ll need to take his body for a check up first and schedule the day he would be revived. As far as I know, the waiting list is filled and the next slot is in two months.”

“I have nothing to offer here.”

“I’ll pay for everything. But with my situation and all, I can’t really go outside.”

“You're putting blind trust on someone you just met. And by the way, when do you plan on letting go of my hands?”

Taiga quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry.” he kept his gaze on the man’s eyes to show how determined he was but also because he couldn’t stop looking at them. “Give me your name then. I hold the key to reviving your precious person, you have to trust me too.”

For Juri, Hokuto would be willing to do anything. He’d be willing to trust this person who barged in his place begging to keep him hidden for a while. Nothing else would matter, so long as he gets to have Juri back. “Matsumura Hokuto.”

Without warning, as soon as Taiga learned Hokuto’s name, he placed their right wrist on top of each other and transferred 35 years to Hokuto. “That should cover some of the expenses for now.”

Hokuto scoffed. “Rich people really do have money to burn, huh?”

* * *

Two weeks since Taiga had barged in his life Hokuto pretty much knew what to get when doing the grocery without having to ask Taiga anymore. He might not want to admit it but he missed being needed, he missed having someone to take care of that actually talked back to him and shared their thoughts, and he really did miss another presence in the house. 

Still, Hokuto wanted to keep a distance between him and Taiga. He was drawn to his beauty, that was a fact he couldn’t deny to himself. It didn’t help that at the few times Taiga talked about something he was passionate about there was this glow around him and the brightness of his eyes made it seem like he had stars trapped behind them. Taiga was a refreshing presence around the house, he seemed to have brought all the colors back with him. 

There were days when Hokuto got confused, walking half awake around the apartment and seeing Juri’s familiar clothes made him act on pure instinct and mistakenly hugged Taiga. Only realizing his mistake when Taiga talked and he got reminded that it wasn’t Juri who was there walking around freely in the apartment. There was a good side and bad side to Taiga fitting in some of Juri’s clothes. There were days when Hokuto felt guilty, he felt like he was cheating on Juri having to have warmed up to Taiga. The more days he spent with Taiga, the more he wanted to protect him, Everything getting messed up in his mind, was he even really still doing all this to revive Juri?

Walking inside his apartment he heard a melody, guitar playing and a voice that seemed to call for his heart. He placed down the grocery bags he brought with him and followed where the melody took him, coming from Juri’s room. 

Taiga sat on a chair beside Juri’s bed, playing the guitar while singing. As if Hokuto needed even more things to confuse him, here was another radiant side of Taiga. He stood there, leaning on the wall, all attention placed on Taiga as he sang a song that was familiar to Hokuto. Juri’s favorite song.

After finishing the song, Taiga had noticed Hokuto by the door. “Hey, you’re back.” He placed the guitar back to it’s stand.

“What are you doing?”

“Ah, I come here sometimes when you go out to sing for him. He might be lonely, always being alone in his room. And I’ve seen you sometimes take a book here and read silently from time to time so I thought maybe I should do something too.” Taiga fixed up Juri’s blanket. “Sorry. Did I overstep boundaries again?”

Hokuto shook his head. “Juri loves music. I just can’t play for him.” Hokuto walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to organize what he had bought.

Taiga followed after him, gently closing the door to Juri’s room. “Are you okay?”

Hokuto took in a deep breath and sighed. “It’s just. I’m jealous. You get to have Juri hear your voice and I… I can’t even say a word to him. Every time I try… I get reminded of that day. When I tried to call for him and he never answered back.” Hokuto wiped away some tears that escaped his eyes. “I’ll get dinner started.”

“Hey,” Taiga stood beside Hokuto. “We’re taking him tomorrow to the hospital to get checked out, so he could get prepped for revival.” Taiga smiled at him, trying to encourage him to remember the good thing. “Time passes by so fast. Before you know it you’re preparing dinner for three.” He forced to be enthusiastic, hoping his efforts wouldn't go into vain.

Hokuto chuckled a little. “For three? How long do you plan on staying here?”

“Let me help you with dinner.” Taiga took the vegetables in the small basket in Hokuto’s hands and started washing them.

Hokuto washed the rice and boiled water in a pot while Taiga tried to cut up the vegetables for the curry. It wasn’t everyday that Taiga was helping out in the kitchen, not after for a reason that was still unknown he blew up the rice cooker and they had to buy a new one.

“Ah!” Taiga shouted as his hand slipped and he cut his finger.

Hokuto hurried to his side and without thinking placed Taiga’s bleeding finger in his mouth. He pulled Taiga by the waist towards the sink and ran water over his finger. “You should be more careful.”

Taiga was glad that Hokuto had his eyes focused on his finger. He felt his face burn more than the sting of water on his open wound. “I…”

“Just, take a seat and wait for the food, okay?” Hokuto walked out of the kitchen to get the first aid kit, sanitizing Taiga’s wound before placing a bandage over it and getting back to cooking.

* * *

“Hopefully no one recognized you on our little trip.” Hokuto said as he placed Juri down on his bed after giving him a bath. Juri might be dead right now but he wasn’t about to let him lay down on his bed covered in hospital germs he might have picked up.

“I did wear a face mask and fake glasses so hopefully no one did.” Taiga said. Watching closely at how gentle Hokuto was with handling Juri. Feeling a bit jealous of them for having each other, jealous of Juri for having Hokuto. But he wasn’t about to envy the dead too much or else he might have an ill fate awaiting him. “I’ll go take a bath now.” He walked out without even waiting for a reply.

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Hokuto has clearly been nervous since this morning when they were on their way to the hospital and Taiga was reminded of how Hokuto almost lost his composure earlier, too shocked that he needed to wait five days for the results of Juri’s test. Taiga didn’t know what to say, what would be just right without him overstepping his boundaries. Hokuto rarely talked about Juri and from that itself Taiga could feel the intensity of Hokuto’s love for Juri, he could never talk about Juri without getting emotional and losing all hope in life. 

With the few days Taiga had spent with Hokuto, he never wanted to see Hokuto’s lifeless shell again. He tried, as best he can, to tell Hokuto of what else in life was good but at the same time he was holding back information he knew about revivals. He did not want Hokuto to lose hope, not only because he would lose his only ally at the moment, it wasn’t about his hiding place anymore. It was about Hokuto himself. He even bribed the doctor beforehand to not mention the probabilities with Hokuto.

* * *

Five days. Five days had passed since they went to the hospital. Hokuto wanted to wait around the apartment for the results to get mailed but they were running low on supplies he needed to make a quick run to the grocery store. The results arrived while Hokuto was not around and Taiga opened it, bracing himself for whatever it was that was written on the letter.

Tears welled up in Taiga’s eyes as he read the letter. His heart clenched and his brain went haywire from what he had just read. He fell down to his knees, if he was already devastated from what was written in the letter, what more when Hokuto was the one to read this? Taiga clasped his hand on his mouth holding back and careful not to wail too loud.

“Taiga!” Hokuto dropped the grocery bags on the floor and hurried to Taiga’s side. “What’s wrong?” his eyes quickly fell to the letter in Taiga’s hand.

“Hokuto. No.” Taiga weakly pulled away the letter. “No.” Taiga was shaking his head.

Tears already welled up Hokuto’s eyes from the sound of Taiga’s weak voice. His hands were shaking as he took the letter from Taiga’s hands.

_ Dear Mr. Matsumura, _

_ From the bottom of our hearts we offer our sincerest sympathy. There is no easy way to say this. We regret to inform you that due to Mr. Tanaka Juri’s previous condition, his body degenerated faster than the average human. Upon checking his previous medical records, it showed that Mr. Tanaka was already suffering from a rare disease where the body starts to refuse accepting time. Given this circumstance, the procedure of reviving would not work on Mr. Tanaka. _

_ Again, from the bottom of our hearts we offer our sincerest sympathy. _

Hokuto clutched the letter in his hand as he screamed his lungs out, his whole body was shaking. “I didn’t… god! I didn’t even know he was sick.”

Taiga didn’t know what to say. Hokuto broke into a million broken pieces in front of him and Taiga did not know what he could do, what he should do, not even a word could come out of his mouth.

Things started to make sense to Hokuto as he tried to rack his brain. How he found it odd that Juri suddenly had a pay cut and decidedly worked at home instead of reporting to the office. Juri had the same workload but always had a lower salary than Hokuto which wasn’t always the case. How Juri started to keep shorter amounts of time and often just asked for enough time until the next paychecks were transferred to them. How suddenly when Juri died Hokuto got a huge transfer of time from Shintaro, most of which he donated to charities as he was intent to follow after Juri leaving just enough time with him to survive for three to four months, his mourning period as punishment for his stupidity of getting mugged.

“What even is the point of living anymore?”

Taiga pulled Hokuto, enveloped him in his warmth, and gently pressed their lips together. Hokuto pulled away, letting his head fall on Taiga’s shoulder, his whole body still shaking and tears continued to flow down his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> A kudos warms my heart knowing that someone out there enjoyed reading my work.


End file.
